The present invention relates as indicated to a decorative cover for a plant pot, and relates more particularly to a novel cover which can be constructed of various sizes to accommodate widely varying pot diameters ranging from so-called mini-pots approximately 1 inch in diameter to pot diameters up to 2 feet or more.
Decorative covers for flower pots are well-known in the art and comprise various shapes and forms. Although the following list is not intended to be exhaustive, typical flower pot covers and methods of making the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,868,853; 2,159,302; 2,171,835; 5,293,715; 5,551,140; and 5,577,345. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the pot covers disclosed in the patents referred to.